


人鱼之歌｜THE MERBOY’S SONG

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 现代AU下的人鱼康/Reader。虽然是乙女向但（基本）没有谈恋爱，主线故事是帮小人鱼找爸爸（。
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	人鱼之歌｜THE MERBOY’S SONG

**1**

那天你是故意走到海里去的。你把鞋摆整齐，以防万一还吞了小半瓶药片，就着第一缕晨光踩进咸水里。再回过神来，你已经在不知道是哪儿的海滩上，只觉得胃里一阵翻江倒海，一低头吐了一身，还差点把自己呛死。你勉强趴在混着石子的沙砾里，腿和胳膊上都有好些划痕，但身上的神经都像被阻隔了似的，耳朵也嗡嗡作响，连痛感都不真切。

这时候，你才发觉水边一处岩块后头好像有人，躲躲闪闪的，只有眼睛紧盯着你。你转头看向他，那人先是紧张地缩回去，随即又小心翼翼地露出半个头来，湿漉漉的黑发紧贴着他的脸。

“ 你还好吗？ ” 是个年轻男子的声音，说话一字一顿，听上去有点外国腔调， “ 你好像掉进海里了，所以我刚才把你拉上来 ……”

你叹了口气。看来就是他搅黄了你的计划，但你没办法跟他说实话。

“ 谢谢。 ” 你虚弱又潦草地说。太阳已经完全升起，刺眼得很。你又躺了一小会儿，身上又脏又臭，盐水浸透的衣服贴着皮肤，浑身不舒服地发着痒。那年轻男人一直没走，但也没接近你。这举动很奇怪。要救人的话，为何不拿瓶淡水浇在你脸上，然后架着你去最近的医院？

等到总算可以起身，你摇摇晃晃地跪坐起来，往年轻男人呆着的岩块那边挪动了一小段距离，问他：

“ 你有水吗？能喝的那种。 ”

年轻男人突然被问住了。他左右看了半天，为难地摇了摇头。你半是好奇半是烦躁地往他的方向走过去。他本来又想躲，但不知怎地没躲开。于是你就看到了，差点以为自己被灌了太多海水神经错乱。

他长着一条鱼尾。

除此之外，他倒完全是正常人类的样子，甚至比一般人更健美优雅。他的上半身赤裸，皮肤是富有光泽的棕色，胸腹饱满，像生活在野外的动物一样线条紧实。鱼的鳞片从腰际开始生长，微微泛着健康的虹光，很难辨识原本是什么颜色。他的样貌相当年轻，看上去不过二十出头，眼睛很有神，眸子是天真的深褐色，但虹膜上覆着一层不易察觉的淡金，有点像第二层眼睑，大概是为了在水下也能毫无阻碍地视物。

“ 你是人鱼？真的人鱼？ ” 你一时语塞。

他点点头。

“ 你叫什么名字？ ” 这个问题比上一个更不知所谓。

“ 康纳。 ” 他回答。

“ 很高兴认识你，康纳。 ” 你与他寒暄了一句，就像对待任何其他和你毫无关系的人类。

你既不能待在原处，又不能重新跳进海里，只得告诉康纳你打算回到掉下水的地方，如果他认路的话。你描述了一下小城海滨的样子，他点点头，告诉你沿着海岸跟他走，他能把你带回去。他在海里游得很快，有时候会毫无必要地打个转，好像只是为了炫耀，然后回头等着你跟上。你赤脚走了两个小时，饥肠辘辘，近乎脱水。然后康纳在一处浅湾停下来，说目的地就在不远处，他不能继续跟着你走了。他不能去人太多的地方。

出于基本的礼貌，你再次道了谢。他仿佛很受用，脸颊在冰凉的海水里显出深红色。沉默一小会儿之后，他支支吾吾地问你可不可以帮他一个忙，在城里寻找一位什么什么肯威先生，并且约定过几天在同样的地方和他见面。他短暂地潜入水中，再出现的时候手里拿着两枚漂亮的贝壳。

“ 你站在岸边敲一敲它们，我就会来。我耳朵很灵的。 ” 他说，随即和一个浪头一起消失在海中。

后来你坐在城里的急诊室，洗了把脸，手上挂着吊瓶，只觉得从清晨到午后过得如梦似幻。回到家后，你打了满满一浴缸热水坐进去，把玩着那两枚怎么看都很普通的贝壳。

肯威先生。这城里住着好几万人，你上哪里去找？

但还真让你找着了。这位肯威先生竟然是个名人，名下有家风头正盛的科技公司。照片上，他银灰色的头发梳得一丝不苟，眼神冷冽，抿着嘴角。总之，绝不是你这样的泛泛之辈能随便接近的类型。而他怎么会和人鱼这种童话生物扯上关系？

不过你不打算食言，而且想再确认一眼那条叫康纳的人鱼是否真的存在，否则你应该去医院的精神科走一趟。过了几天，你等到入夜才去海滩，像施法的女巫一样郑重地敲了敲贝壳。

刚开始，什么也没发生。也许那段经历确实纯属濒死臆想。你正发着呆的时候，海面上月亮的倒影忽然碎开，泛着银白光线的身影从水里钻出来，皎洁得像城市鱼缸里风靡一时的银玛丽鱼。他似乎很高兴，在你面前绕了好几圈，弄得你的裙子都溅上了海水。

你给他看你打印出来的照片和名字，问这是否是他要找的那位肯威先生。他仔细端详了一会儿，点点头，眼睛亮晶晶的，还以为你马上就能把他带来。你解释说这位肯威先生是个大人物，不是谁想见就能见得着的。他的神色黯淡下来，下巴沉到海面以下，漂亮的尾巴随波逐流。

“ 话说回来，你为什么要找他？ ” 你问道。

康纳眨眨眼睛，仿佛这事儿再合理不过： “ 因为他是我父亲。 ”

大名鼎鼎的肯威先生有一个人鱼儿子，而且是多年前和一位人鱼小姐邂逅的产物。这消息要是卖给当地的八卦小报，你可能有机会小挣一笔 —— 如果有人肯信这种胡话的话。康纳似乎铁了心要抓住机会和他的父亲见一面。他所在的族群很警惕，几乎不和人类接触；而他母亲和肯威先生的关系并不好，很早就分手了。 “ 每次我问起父亲的事，她什么都不肯说。 ” 康纳不满地嘟囔，语气里尽是年轻人对长辈的埋怨。

“ 你母亲这么做没错， ” 你蹲在岸边看着他，双手抓着自己的脚踝， “ 冒冒失失地接近人类很危险。 ”

康纳只是在原地望着你。

“ 比如我若是带着一群拿着鱼叉的男人过来，没几天你就被送到水族馆或者怪咖秀里去了。 ” 你说， “ 我打包票这年头没几个人见过你们人鱼。 ”

康纳直起身子，脸上掠过些微的恐惧，水珠从他耷拉着的辫子上滴落，淌过他被月辉勾勒出的锁骨和前胸。但他很快又变得理直气壮： “ 你不会这么做的。 ”

“ 我不会。 ” 你许诺。

康纳想出了一个办法。事实证明这个族群比你想象的还要奇特。每逢满月，海潮离月亮最近的时候，他们能暂时褪下鱼尾，混进人群。这解释了为什么会有康纳这样的混血儿存在。康纳打算亲自去见见父亲： “ 他一定会认出我的。人人都说我和母亲长得很像。 ”

你答应了，因为你除此之外实在没什么值得做的事。康纳灵活地钻进水底又冒出来，这似乎是他们示好的一种方式。你一直看着他，直到他越游越远，独属男子后背的结实轮廓和鱼尾柔顺的弧线都消失在夜色中。

**2**

满月那天，月亮还没完全升起来，你抱着毯子和一沓衣服来到约定的浅湾，敲了敲贝壳。正是涨潮的时候，沙滩已经被淹没大半；海水拍打礁石，发出辽远的声音。你挑了个不会被潮水冲刷到的地方，背对海面坐下。过了一阵子，沙滩上传来湿漉漉的啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声，然后是窸窸窣窣毯子被拿起的声音。

“ 抱歉，我还不太习惯走路。 ”

你回头看向康纳。他裹在毯子里，微微发着抖，头发像水藻一样披散着，脸上是正在体验奇迹的欣喜表情。平时，你只在岸上看他，没意识到他站着的时候其实很高，比你高出一个头还不只。幸好衣服都往大号里选了。你再次背过身，等他穿好衣服。他纠结了不短的时间，因为对扣子和拉链都不熟练，最后只得小声向你求助。你帮他扣好牛仔裤门襟，手指尽量没碰到显然已经非常紧张的男孩。他一直低着头，落在你后脑勺的气息凉凉的。衣服不太合身，尤其裤腰有些松垮，让他显出不太符合本人的嬉皮风范。你让他稍等片刻，跑去汽车后备箱里翻出一条久未使用的皮带。皮带和那双同样很久没人穿的男士皮鞋是配套的，可能显得过于正式，但康纳一定不介意将就两天。

失去了浮力的支撑，康纳需要适应所有一下子变得沉重的动作，在柔软的沙地上更是走得不太稳。你试图上前扶他的手肘，他条件反射地挪开胳膊，随即又很懊恼似的和你挨得近了一些。当他坐进你的车后座，眼睛一眨不眨地望着窗外灯火通明的街道和熙熙攘攘的人群，那劲头仿佛头一次被大人带到游乐场的孩子。

“ 这里和我小时候听过的故事一模一样。 ” 他兴奋地说。

“ 对我们来说，你们的存在才是故事。 ” 你回答，从后视镜里看着他的眼睛。

人鱼的习性和人类有差别，但没大到你不能应对的程度。鱼类、海鲜和大部分蔬菜他都能吃，也不怎么需要调味料，只不过都得放凉了才行。尽管他对你盘子里香喷喷热乎乎的烤三明治很感兴趣，你还是横下心拦住了他。你可不想让他第一次背着母亲跑到人类世界就生病。夜间因为没有太阳，所以在外面活动问题不大，但若是气温更高的白天，就有水分蒸发过快的风险，所以你在后备箱里准备了好几升矿泉水和大罐润肤露。夜里他就睡在浴缸。他半拉着浴帘，撑着胳膊好奇地看着你穿着睡衣刷牙洗脸。

“ 晚安， ” 你说， “ 我们明天就去找你父亲。 ”

他点点头，然后缩到帘子后面去了。

实际上你给肯威先生挂在官网上的联系邮箱发过几次邮件，内容无非是您儿子委托我和您联络，希望能见一见您。考虑到这些邮件多半由秘书之类的人筛选整理，你没提过关于人鱼的半个字眼。但也正因如此，它们会被当作碰瓷女人发来的垃圾信息石沉大海。幸好，第二天他要在一所大学发表演讲。如果你们想办法混进去，就能在结束的时候堵到他。

康纳起得很早，你一出卧室门就看见他已经穿戴整齐地坐在餐桌边上，两手握在一起，看上去郑重其事又有些紧张。你给他煎了一点三文鱼，配上菠菜和生胡萝卜。

“ 谢谢， ” 他认认真真地吃得一点不剩，终于显得轻快了一些，然后帮你把碗碟收拾干净， “ 你真是非常好。 ”

“ 你也很好。 ” 你回答。他站在你旁边的时候，周围的温度似乎会凉个一两度，在这个已经多少有些炎热的季节十分宜人。

你的睡眠还是和平时一样差劲。你一手拿着从连锁店免下车窗口买来的咖啡，坐在方向盘后面直打呵欠。一路上，康纳都被咖啡芳香搅得心神不宁。等红灯的时候，你终于同意把已经放凉的饮料给他尝几口。他捧着杯子，就跟得了糖块的孩子一样。但你的咖啡里从不放糖，苦涩的味道让他皱起眉头，不明白为什么这么好闻的东西实际喝起来却完全不是那回事。你轻笑两声，把杯子拿回来： “ 你只是不习惯而已。这是大人的饮料。 ”

“ 我也是大人。 ” 他抗议道。

你没反驳他。大学校园虽然不设出入限制，但演讲礼堂的前后门都有学生志愿者守着。顶着那张年轻得毫无瑕疵又单纯乖巧的脸，康纳出乎意料地畅通无阻，人人都觉得他只是个忘带证件的乖学生，着急来看自己学术兼商业上的偶像一眼。隔着好几个人的肩膀，你高声说散场的时候会来找他，嘱咐他别忘了多喝水，以及别乱说话，自己就在礼堂外面的楼里随便找了个台阶坐下。你不喜欢人多的地方，方才被一群朝气蓬勃的半大小子推来搡去实在不是什么愉快的体验。他们个个翘首以盼，等着站在财富和智慧顶端的肯威先生施舍给他们什么妙语指引，仿佛它们是能就此打开一帆风顺的人生的金钥匙。他们还不知道人生只有无尽的苦处，就跟沙滩上的小海龟一样，生下来只能奋力往海里爬，但每爬一寸海平线就后退一尺，只有少数幸运儿能跃进无限自由的大洋，剩下的都会半途就旱死在地面。而这些人也不会知道人生是从什么时候开始乱套的，大概只是命中注定罢了。

你在走廊上各种学生作品展示当中消磨了一会儿时间，又在阳光正好的草坪上散了会步，点了当天的第二杯咖啡，估摸着演讲快结束了就往礼堂的方向走去。没想到，刚到楼门口，建筑里就传来一阵凌乱无序的脚步声。不一会儿，只见西装革履脸色苍白的肯威先生大步流星地走出来，薄薄的嘴唇抿得如同刀刻，两边同样一身正装的手下一路小跑跟着他，再后面是一小撮不知所措的学生和教师。而康纳跌跌撞撞地从他们当中开出一条路来，嘴里嚷嚷着父亲什么的。你立刻后悔把他一个人留在那儿。眼看再这么下去连保安和校警都要招来，你只得乘乱一把拽住他的胳膊，一路拖到停车场塞进车里。

“ 我们先回去。 ” 你气喘吁吁，不容他商量就发动了汽车。康纳气鼓鼓的，丝毫没意识到自己第二天就会上当地八卦小报的头条。

“ 他肯定认出我了， ” 年轻人大声说， “ 但他不愿意承认。 ” 你用强硬的语气命令他系好安全带，一脚把油门踩到底。一路上，他都紧紧抓着你的座椅靠背，你则目不斜视地盯着正前方的路面。你料到事情不会顺利，但没料到会造成这番骚动。只希望情况不会糟糕到被一群狗仔围攻。

结果，康纳一整天都闷闷不乐。他不想去别的地方看看，饭也吃得很少，皮肤上开始出现细小的皴裂。你抓起他的小臂给他抹润肤露的时候他没躲开，一副心不在焉的样子。

“ 我们明天再试试去找你父亲， ” 你安慰他， “ 下个月，下下个月也可以。 ”

“ 也许我母亲是对的，我应该就和她一起生活在海里。 ” 康纳说。

你没回话。别人的家庭关系你处理不来，何况你自顾不暇。康纳的突然出现只不过暂时转移了你的注意力，让你可以不去面对自己的一团乱麻。

不过失眠还是如期而至。晚上，你用被子蒙上头，可连自己的呼吸和耳朵里的嗡嗡声都无法忍受。你把窗子开了又关，只觉得屋里的空气和铁一样重，肺里像灌了铅。你索性爬起来，决定去浴室察看一下康纳的状况。

轻轻掀开浴帘的时候，你吓了一跳，然后才想起人鱼本来就是习惯在水底睡觉的。他看上去睡得挺安稳，头发静静漂浮着，只有鼻子和耳朵边上冒出些细小的气泡。你打了个呵欠，坐在浴缸旁边的一小块毯子上，盯着毛玻璃窗户外面透进来的橙色光线，想着也许在水底看太阳也是这幅模样。你从来没潜过水，也不怎么会游泳。但你喜欢海。你喜欢所有一眼望不到头的东西。

你低估了人鱼灵敏的听力，哪怕是在他们睡觉的时候。没多久，耳边传来些微的水声，康纳从水里冒出头来，手指搭在浴缸边缘。你一扭头就正好看到他褐色的眼睛。

“ 我有点睡不着，所以来看看。 ” 你说。

“ 我也没睡着。 ” 他回应道。这你倒是没想到。

你倚着浴缸，问起海里的生活是什么样的。他说其实挺普通，也有房子和城市之类，只不过建造的材料和陆地上不太一样，也没这么繁华。人鱼的数量很少；近些年多少受到海洋垃圾的影响，更少了。但他们比一般人类要长寿一些。按族群内部的标准，康纳还算得上青少年，正是和母亲吵架斗嘴、瞒着大人出来乱跑的年纪。

“ 你掉进海里的时候，我本来不该在那儿的，离岸边太近了， ” 他说， “ 但幸好我去了，是吧？ ”

“ 我是自己跳下海的。 ”

“ 是为了游泳？ ” 康纳歪过头。

“ 不是。 ”

你爽快承认了这件事，多半是觉得康纳不会理解，而且确信他的不理解和其他人不同，更为单纯和坦荡，远离那些隔靴搔痒的规劝和鼓励。他一时间似乎有些惊讶，盯着你看了一会儿。

“ 你一定很难过。 ” 他说，眼瞳闪闪的。

“ 你不是也难过吗？你父亲不肯见你。 ” 你说。

“ 不是同一种难过。 ” 他坚持道， “ 用我母亲的话说，就像是珊瑚在眼底枯萎的那种难过，或者是心脏被海草缠住的那种难过。你们人类有种叫眼泪的东西，对吧？ ”

他忽然伸出手指碰了碰你的脸颊，在上面留下一道水痕。他的手很凉，你哆嗦了一下，眨眨眼睛，连睫毛也一起变得湿漉漉的。

“ 还很难过的话，我们可以试试这个。我母亲有时候也会对我这么做。 ” 康纳往浴缸底部挪了挪。你照他说的憋了一口气，把整个脸都没进水里。浴缸挤挤挨挨的，你们额头贴着额头，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖。你还是头一次在水下看见他的样子，眼里和皮肤上没有那些亮晶晶的东西，而是笼罩在一层柔和的光晕里，显得格外俊俏温顺。他开始轻轻哼唱什么，用的是在陆地上听不到的声音，却能顺着水波传到你耳朵里，像是没有调子的音乐。你闭上眼睛，小小的水缸变成无边无际的海。幽蓝的海波抹平一切，把人类最后一点渺小的存在都掳走，助其消散，汇入什么更伟大的东西，浪涛巨大的回声仿佛一直波及宇宙虚空。你本想一直在那里停留，但康纳很快就把你从水里推出去了。

“ 我怕你憋坏。 ” 他说，手还放在你锁骨上，不知为何显得相当开心。你扯来毛巾擦着脸和头发，也冲他笑了一下。你告诉他，他是个特别好的孩子。不管他父亲怎么想，他都是个特别好的孩子。

**3**

后半夜，你好不容易睡了几个小时，却在一大早被门铃声惊醒。透过猫眼看过去，一个穿着西装面相不善的人直瞪着你，吓得你立马开始思考是抄起棒球棍夺门而出还是带着康纳从窗户逃走。

“ 我知道你在家，女士。别紧张，肯威先生只是想见见他儿子。 ” 那人粗声说，用词礼貌，语气却并不客气。康纳已经穿好衣服赤脚站在客厅里，和你一样没完全理解当前的事态。你借口要换下睡衣拖延了一会儿，询问康纳的意见。

“ 我觉得可以让他们进来， ” 康纳说， “ 他们可能还不知道我是 …… 人鱼。如果你在担心这个的话。 ”

你同意了。开门之后，那人没有立刻进屋，擦得镫亮的皮鞋在门槛处止步，审视了一会显然称不上豪华舒适的窄小客厅，然后回过头去叫自己的上司。当那个只在新闻照片和杂志封面见过的灰发企业家钻出商务轿车，踏进你的家门，你觉得这事比突然见到人鱼还要魔幻。

事实是你们前一天的逃逸十分失败，肯威先生的手下毫不费力就追踪到此。何况你还给他们发过邮件，这再一次证明现代人没有隐私。遣走旁人之后，两个高大的男人隔着餐桌对视片刻，气氛颇有些剑拔弩张。你轻手轻脚在桌上放下两杯柠檬水，退回自己的屋子，给他们留点私人空间。

他们的谈话全程非常平静。隔着一堵墙，你没听到什么大喊大叫的声音。肯威先生当然为前一天康纳在公共场合造成的混乱感到生气，但这类花边新闻对他的实际影响微不足道，而且很容易摆平。康纳则对自己父母的浪漫史刨根问底，把所有好奇但没得到过答案的问题都抛给他。

“…… 这不能解释你为什么一次都没来看过我们， ” 年轻人不满地说， “ 既然你知道人鱼是怎么回事，也知道我的存在。 ”

“ 你什么都不明白，你根本想不到每天有多少人围着我打转。 ” 肯威先生冷淡地回答， “ 人类社会很复杂，也很危险。你想让我因为见儿子这点小事就去冒暴露人鱼族群的风险吗？而且我没法下水。我办不到。 ”

父子俩聊了大概一个小时，然后康纳过来敲了敲你的房门，说他父亲要走了。肯威先生敷衍地冲你点了点头，拿上自己的帽子。

“ 我忘了问， ” 他在门口停下，看着康纳， “ 她是你女朋友？ ”

“ 不是。 ” 你们二人异口同声，康纳不知为何脸红起来。肯威先生没再说什么就离开了。

你去收拾桌上的水，一杯已经见底，另一杯几乎没动过。不管相处得是否愉快，至少康纳在不得不回到海里之前见到了他的父亲。整个上午，他一直在你身后不安分地走来走去，不是试图帮你拿东西，就是问你需要什么。午饭过后，你又带他出门转了转。他还是不习惯咖啡，但很喜欢公园里小推车贩卖的柠檬汽水。他在人多的地方有些恐慌，但认为你在旁边就不会出什么问题。他对猫猫狗狗之类的格外感兴趣，有机会摸的话简直爱不释手。据他说在族群里没人养宠物，而且海里也没有这种多毛蓬松的生物。可惜动物们似乎本能地嗅到他身上的海洋味道，总显得惊惶惶的，让他有些伤心。

等到黄昏初降，你开车送康纳回到海边，还是在之前的浅湾。比起刚见面的时候，他的态度举止都自然不少，但在别的方面又变得局促了些。

“ 父亲说，如果时间凑巧，我月圆的时候可以再去见他。 ” 他说， “ 你要是有空的话，我也想见见你。 ”

“ 那倒是很好。 ” 你回答。

“ 你别再掉进海里了， ” 他又说， “ 也别掉到其它地方。 ”

你点点头。

他想了一会儿，补充道： “ 如果一定要掉的话，还是海里好了，我会把你捞起来的。 ”

你跟着他一直走到离海水很近的地方，脱了鞋，踏在白色的浪花里。

“ 你们人类在告别的时候一般会做些什么？ ” 他问。

“ 没什么特别的。 ” 你说，把被海风吹起来的头发捋到耳后， “ 你们呢？ ”

他没说话，像之前在浴缸里那样，弯下腰，额头贴着你的额头，用鼻尖蹭了蹭你的鼻子，触感还是一样凉凉的。你背过身去，再回头的时候，他的衣服整整齐齐地放在你脚边。不远处的深邃浪涛中，夕阳余晖之下有金色的细碎光亮闪过。你冲那道光挥了挥手，不确定他是否能看到，然后启程回家。

自那以后，你还是常常失眠。但在万籁俱寂的深夜，有时你又会听见静默的歌声，优美而辽阔。于是你知道你仍被包容和抚慰着，和陆地与海上的万物一起，和茫茫中所有为自己所困的生命一起。因为海一直存在，从最初到最后，无边无涯。但它同时也在一个年轻人温和的眼睛里，在他棕色的指尖和闪亮的鳞片里。这时它变得那么微小、那么微小，可以捧在掌中，也可以用嘴唇啜饮。

你这么想着，终于可以坠入梦乡。

Fin.

2020-03


End file.
